The Best Summer Ever
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: It is the summer before Bay and Daphne go off to college and they are determined to make it the best one ever. Life always brings shocking surprises, and after certain surprises will this summer still be the best one ever?
1. Prologue

Their life was never like anyone else's. They had a very ordinary life, but when you are switched at birth you're not expected to have a normal life. Besides being switched at birth, the red hair girl, Daphne Vasquez, became deaf at a young age. The girl with the black curly hair, Bay Kennish, was an amazing artist, and she is very hard headed.

Today was the first day of the girls summer vacation before they go off to college. Bay and Daphne recently patched up a rough spot in their friendship, but they were ready to have fun with each other. Not only were they going to have fun with each other, they were going to have fun with their boyfriends as well.

Bay was in a very serious relationship with a tall, tan, and dark hair army man, Ty Mendoza. When Ty first went into the army he and Bay split, and Bay ended up getting into a relationship with Emmett Bledsoe. However; while Bay's legal brother, Toby Kennish, was dating Simone Sinclair, Simone and Emmett has sex. This then ended both Toby and Simone's relationship, and Bay and Emmett's relationship. It also ended Daphne and Bay's friendship with Simone because they both refused to forgive her.

When Ty came back from the army, Bay and Ty start another relationship. Ty does have a hard time dealing with life after war, but Bay tries to help him as much as she possibly can. Even though they disagree on a lot of things, and they have different arguments on things, they both decided that they were going to work on their relationship.

Daphne got together with Jace, a British coffee shop barista. Daphne loved his accent, and found herself quickly attracted to him. Jace hasn't always been the best influence on Daphne, mainly because he likes to get even, but Daphne wants to give him another chance. She loves him, and wants to try and make their relationship stronger than it has ever been.

Not only were they planning on spending their summer vacation with their boyfriends, they were also gonna welcome their nephew sometime during the summer. Nikki began a band with Emmett and Toby. Toby and Nikki begin dating, and not to long afterwards they get engaged. During last fall, October of 2013, Toby and Nikki got married. Now they are expecting a baby in the next month or two.

Daphne and Bay plan to make this summer the best summer ever with each other, their boyfriends, and their families. Daphne plans to hang out with Emmett at some point during the summer, because Emmett and Daphne are really good friends. Even though Daphne has a boyfriend, she still goes to Emmett with everything.


	2. Chapter 1: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's Point of View**_

Daphne woke up in her room in the Kennish household, and she smiled just a little. It was quiet, because Daphne didn't have her hearing aid in. Daphne went deaf when she was a little girl because of meningitis. With the help of her hearing aids she can hear slightly, but she is extremelly good about reading lips. That is the main way that Daphne can understand what other people are saying, as long as they stay at a reasonable pace.

Daphne got dressed and then walked downstairs into the kitchen to see her biological mother, Kathryn. Kathryn and Daphne look a lot alike, and it's amazing that they didn't figure out that Bay and Daphne had been switched before they did.

"Do you want breakfast?" Kathryn said, and she also signed to make sure that Daphne understood. Everyone always signed around Daphne because they knew that it was the best way for Daphne to communicate.

Daphne smiled a big smile and then used the sign for yes. Daphne had been pretty upset after running into Jeff at a local grocery store the other day. Ever since then Daphne had been thinking about Jeff.

Jeff Reycraft was once Daphne's love interest, and boss. Jeff knew that what they were doing was wrong, not only because she was his employee, but also because of their age difference. However; Jeff couldn't help himself, and neither could Daphne.

Daphne got out of the chair and went to the stove, planning on helping Kathryn. Daphne was a great cook, and Kathryn knew that. Daphne smiled and started to cook some eggs and toast. She didn't want a very big breakfast.

Once breakfast was done cooking, Daphne hugged Kathryn and then took her plate of food up to her room. She placed the plate on her night stand and climbed back into bed. As soon as she climbed into bed Bay walked into her room.

Daphne didn't realize that Bay was in there, so she didn't realize that Bay was talking until Bay poked her arm. Daphne then looked up at Bay and smiled softly.

"Hey." Daphne said as she motioned for Bay to sit on the bed with her.

Bay sat on the edge of the bed and then looked at Daphne. "So I was wondering, what would you do if Ty... proposed?"

Daphne was shocked at what Bay had just said. "Wait, wait, wait! Did Ty propose?"

"No, well not yet. He's just been talking about marriage and the future a lot lately. He said he won't go back into the army because of his plans that are going to happen soon. I don't know what that means." Bay said with a slight smile.

Daphne squealed and then hugged Bay. "Whatever you do, just don't push it. Let him do it when he's ready."

Bay smiled at Daphne and then walked out of the room. Daphne picked up her plate and sat it in her lap. With a small smile on her face, Daphne started to eat.


	3. Chapter 2: Bay's POV

_**Bay's Point of View**_

After Bay left Daphne's room she walked down stairs. She walked into her dad's office. She noticed that he, John Kennish, was paying close attention to his computer. The wrinkles in his forehead always showed up the most when he was either mad or concentrating. She felt bad that she was going to disturb her dad while he was working, so she turned around and walked out the front door.

The Kennish's had a beautiful house, and Bay loved living in it. After all, she did have her own art studio. What could possibly get better than that? The art studio was the one place that she could always feel safe. She always let all of her feelings come out when she would paint or draw.

All Bay could think about was Ty. She had heard Nikki and Toby talking about a ring that Ty is getting, and the only ring that Bay could think about was an engagement ring. However; Daphne was right. She needed to let Ty do it when he was ready, not when she was.

Bay had a surprise to tell Ty, though. Once she told Ty she was going to tell everyone else, but she wanted Ty to know first. She just didn't know how to tell him. She was afraid of what he would say or do. Bay knew that Ty sometimes got really angry, and his anger got the best of him sometimes.

Bay then walked back inside, and hoped that John was done working, or at least taking a break. Just like she had hoped, John was relaxing in his chair. Bay slowly started to walk into the office, and then took a deep breath.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" Bay quietly asked.

"Sure, honey. What's going on?" John said as his attention shifted to his daughter standing against the wall.

"I was just thinking, and I know that you and Ty haven't always seen eye to eye, but could you please try and get along with him?" Bay asked as John's wrinkles in his head were gone.

"Bay I know that Ty is apart of your life, so if it makes you happy I will put everything aside, and get to know him better." John knew that this would make Bay really happy.

Bay smiled and walked out of the room. Bay had been living with her legal mom and dad, Regina Vasquez and Angelo Sorrento. She still lived with them on most days, but she wanted to stay at her house for a day or so.

She knew that things were about to change, and she couldn't decide if it was going to be a good or bad change.


	4. Chapter 3: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV**_

Hours went by, and Daphne really didn't want to stay in the house all day. No one really wanted to stay in the house all day. There was nothing wrong with the house, they just wanted to go out and do stuff.

After Daphne ate lunch she decided to leave. She didn't know where to go, but she couldn't get Jeff out of her mind. When Daphne ran into Jeff at the grocery store, he told her that he ended his engagement. Daphne loved knowing that, because honestly, she never got over him.

Daphne drove around town, trying to find out what to do, until she found Jace. She then parked in a parking space and got out of her car.

"Hey Jace, can I talk to you?" Daphne asked as she walked by him.

"Sure you can."Jace said with a small smile.

Daphne took a deep breath. She wasn't quite sure on how she was going to talk to Jace. She wanted to be with Jeff more than anything in the world, but she hadn't really even talked to Jeff. It was just quick talk, but Daphne knew that there was still a chance that he might want to be with her.

"Before you do I need to say something. I think that it might be best if we see other people. I just don't feel like our relationship is really going anywhere, and I think I may have already met someone else." Jace said as he stopped walking and looked at Daphne.

"You do?" Daphne asked softly as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I feel like it is for the best." Jace said as he then walked away.

Now Daphne was free and could be with Jeff, well if he wanted to be with her. She didn't want to live her life without him. She really missed him, and at the end of the day he was the one that she thought about all the time. Daphne walked back to her car, and then drove off.


	5. Chapter 4: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

After Bay finished her grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, she decided to go visit Ty at the base. Bay and Ty spend a lot of time on base sometimes, but sometimes they decided to get off base. Bay knew that Ty was the right one for her, even though they were both hard headed.

Bay drove all the way to base, and once they let her in she parked her car. She then walked up to Ty's door and knocked. Ty quickly opened the door, and he smiled when he saw that it was Bay. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well I wanted to get out of the house, and I figured that I would come see you." Bay said as she smiled walking into his room. Ty closed the door behind her, and slowly walked over to his bed. Bay took note of everything that had changed in his room. Ty had more pictures that Bay had drawn, and it shocked Bay when she even saw a few pictures of them.

Ty was always the guy who liked to keep things to remember, but Bay was still shocked to see pictures in his room. He had also got a new bed set. His blankets were a lot softer than they previously were, and she felt like she could fall asleep in his room. Of course, that wouldn't be the first.

"Well, I was actually going to see if you wanted to go on a road trip with me?" Ty asked as he softly kissed Bay.

"I'm fine with it. I'll make sure Regina is fine with it, but I'm sure she will be." Bay said with a small. When it came to stuff with Ty, Regina was always the person that Bay asked. Bay knew that John didn't get along with Ty, so she never asked them if she could go places with him.

"Why don't you ask your mom and dad, too?" Ty asked her as she looked at him. Bay had already explained last year why she always asked Regina, her biological mom, about that stuff.

"Regina is my mom, and plus Regina always says yes. Regina trusts me, unlike my parents, and that is also why I live with Regina and Angelo. I have more freedom this way." Bay said with a smile as she rested on the bed.

"Well you are over eighteen, so technically you don't even have to ask anyone." Ty said as he raised one eyebrow. Bay always thought that was funny, but this time she refused to laugh.

"If something happens then they know where I am. They don't have to worry about trying to find where I am. As long as someone knows where I am everything is going to be just fine."

"What about now? Does anyone know where you are now?" Ty asked as he glanced over at the wall, and then back at Bay. Bay wanted to snap at Ty, but she knew that it would cause an argument, and she wasn't going to have that.

"Can we just enjoy our time together? Please." Bay said as Ty then bent down and kissed her. They both liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 5: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

Daphne wanted to find Jeff, and she refused to call him. This was something she had to do in person, not over phone. Instead of stressing out, she took her phone out of her pocket, and instead of calling, she texted him.

You: Jeff, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?

Daphne's heart started beating fast when she realized that it had sent. After all, she wasn't sure if Jeff even wanted to be with her anymore. Daphne ran her hand through her long redish-orange hair and smiled. She loved the thought that she could end up with Jeff again.

Daphne sat her phone in the passenger seat, and started driving again. She was so nervous about what was going to happen. She could hardly stay calm enough to drive. Daphne decided to drive by his restaurant, her old work place, and see if it was open. Maybe if it was she could get some food, and maybe Jeff would see her.

She read the red open sign and smiled. She parked her car in the parking lot, and once she shut her car off she got out. In a way she hoped that Jeff hadn't read her text yet. She knew that it would be really awkward if Jeff had read her text, and then saw her at his work.

Daphne took a deep breath and began walking towards the restaurant, until her phone buzzed. She took out her phone only to see that there was a text message from Jeff.

Jeff: Sure. The restaurant is just about to close early. How about you come over and we can talk over dinner?

She smiled slightly, and then turned around and walked back to her car. She couldn't believe that Jeff had just invited her over. Maybe he really did want to be with her, and she got happy just thinking about what the future could hold.

You: Alright. Well should I go ahead and drive over there?

Daphne got into her car and sat in the front driver seat. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't wait to see Jeff.

Jeff: Yeah. I'll meet you over there soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

Bay and Ty had decided to go for a walk in the woods, and Bay was debating on telling him the news or not. She wanted to, but at the same time she was afraid. What would Ty say? He would probably freak, and she was afraid of that.

Ty took Bay out near a waterfall. He smiled when he saw the look on her face. Bay thought it was beautiful, and it would definitly make a beautiful painting.

"Bay, can I ask you something?" Ty asked as he was holding Bay's hands. He then kissed her forehead, and moved his lips to hers. Ty loved her, and Bay knew that. No matter what happened, she knew that Ty did love her. Bay smiled and nodded her head while she looked at Ty.

"So you know I love you more than anything, and I think we need to take our love to the next step." Ty then got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Bay Madeline Kennish, will you make me the happiest man on alive and do me the honor of becoming your husband?"

Tears of happiness ran down Bay's face, and that didn't happen a lot. Bay knew he was going to propose, but didn't know when. Without having to think Bay said yes. Ty slipped the ring on her left ring finger and picked her up.

"I love you so much Ty." Bay said as she smiled big and then pressed her lips against his. Ty held Bay and continued to kiss her.

"I know Bay. I love you too. I can't wait to have you as my wife." Ty said as he smiled. Bay loved these moments when they weren't arguing or mad at each other. Sometimes things got really difficult between them, but now Bay knew that she was going to be with Ty for the rest of her life.

"Ty, I need to tell you something." Bay said as Ty then put her down and looked at her. Bay ws going crazy in her mind, but she knew it was the right thing to do.


	8. Chapter 7: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV**_

__Jeff walked up to Daphne, who was sitting on the second step that leads up to his front door. "How long have you been waiting here?" He asked Daphne once she looked up at him. Things were different. When Daphne found out that Jeff was engaged everything was awkward, but now everything seemed like it would be okay.

"Not very long. Five minutes maybe." Daphne said as she then stood up. Jeff walked past her and opened the door. He then motioned for her to come into his house, as she did.

Jeff closed the door behind them and took his jacket off. He then looked at Daphne. Daphne smiled softly at him and looked around the living room. "It really hasn't changed here." She said as she then looked back at him.

Jeff chuckled and then looked at Daphne. "No it hasn't, and the kitchen hasn't changed too much either." Jeff smiled and looked at her. Jeff then took a seat on the couch and motioned for Daphne to come sit by him. Daphne walked over slowly and sat by him, and then looked up at him.

"How was work?" Daphne asked, scared to talk about the reason that she really wanted to talk to him.

"Work went fine. I was _focused _the whole time." Daphne and Jeff both giggled when he said focused. Before they stopped talking to each other, Daphne and Jeff went out to eat. After they were done eating they went for a walk. During there walk Daphne told Jeff that at work he was stressed out, and Jeff replied with saying he was focused.

Jeff got up and walked into the kitchen. Daphne sat on the couch, trying to find the right words to say. How was she going to tell Jeff what she wanted? After a minute Jeff walked into the living room with two glasses of water. He then sat them on the coffee table and sat next to Daphne again.

"Jeff..." Daphne began to talk but then she felt a certain sensation. Jeff's lips were pressed against hers, and his hand was behind her head. Daphne didn't have to think about what to do, because she began kissing Jeff more and more. She had waited for this day to come, and now it had come.


	9. Chapter 8: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

__Bay knew that Ty was shocked, but she couldn't help it. She had to tell him, after all he was the father of the baby. Bay was just as shocked as he was, but she got use to the idea of having a little one running around.

"You're seriously pregnant? You're not just playing a joke on me?" Ty asked as he looked at Bay. Bay glanced back at him.

"I'm seriously pregnant. I have the tests at home if..." Bay then got interupted by Ty picking her up and hugging her. She smiled softly and hugged Ty back.

Bay could see the happiness in Ty's face, and it made her even happier knowing that Ty was happy. Now she just had to worry about telling her parents. However; she knew what she wanted to do, and her parents weren't going to change her mind about it. It is her child, and she doesn't live in the Kennish household anymore.

Bay knew that she was going to keep it, and Ty seemed like he was excited and wanted to keep it as well. Kathryn wouldn't mind having a new baby, well Bay didn't think so anyways. John, on the other hand, was gonna be furious. Bay had no doubts that John would get angry, and then it would make Bay angry, so then they wouldn't talk for days.

Ty most likely knew that it was going to happen as well, but Ty feels like Bay is old enough to make her own decisions. Bay is eighteen. She's not a little baby anymore.

"So I was thinking about going and visiting Abby. Regina texted me earlier and told me that her and Angelo were wanting to go out tonight and I told them I would babysit her." Bay said with a soft smile on her face.

Ty knew that she was going to be a great mom because of the way that she treats her baby sister, Abby. Bay loved to be around Abby and tried to help take care of her as much as she could.

"I was thinking you could come with me, and we can get a feel to see what it is like. " Bay said as she looked up at Ty. She hoped that he said yes because she wanted to feel like she had a family.

"That sounds perfect to me." Ty said with a smile. He then softly pressed his lips against Bay's and wrapped his arms around her waist. 's


	10. Chapter 9: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV**_

Daphne looked at Jeff and smiled. She wasn't positive on what this meant, but she was happy to be with Jeff. She hadn't felt comfortable around him in so long, but now she was afraid that this was just a one time thing. Jeff started to speak, but Daphne didn't understand what he was saying because he was looking away.

Daphne grabbed his hand and turned him around. "You have to look at me when you are talking. If you don't look at me then I can't understand what you are saying."

"I forgot about that. Anyways I'm sorry that I let that happen. You came over for dinner, not a makeout session on my couch." Jeff said as he looked at Daphne and then got up.

Daphne sighed softly and looked at Jeff. She then got up and followed him. Once she reached him she put her hand against his. "Jeff it's okay. I wanted it to happen." Daphne got in front of Jeff and smiled.

Jeff looked down at Daphne and soflty pushed her up against the wall. "I wanted it to happen as well." Jeff then softly kissed her, and Daphne smiled big. Now Daphne was thinking that Jeff really did want to be with her again. Besides she's eighteen now, so anything is legal, other than drinking and stuff like that.

Daphne smiled and looked at Jeff. "Shall we get to cooking?" She asked with a smile and then a giggle. Daphne loved to cook, and Jeff was an outstanding chef. They both were. That is one reason that they got along so well. Daphne proved to Jeff that she was a great chef, and that is why she stayed at his restaurant for so long.

Jeff smiled big and then took her hand. He guided her to the kitchen and smiled. Daphne had never been in his kitchen before, but she thought his kitchen was amazing. Daphne loved the Kennish kitchen, and even though Jeff's kitchen wasn't as big, she loved his kitchen as well.

"You're kitchen is amazing!" Daphne said happily. She smiled and looked around. He had all these different spices and ingredients that they could use for any type of food. Daphne absolutely loved just being in his kitchen. She felt at home since she was with the man she loved.

"It's nothing special at all. It's pretty small. I'm sure that you're kitchen is a lot bigger." Jeff said as he looked at her with a smile.

"You have all these different things though. We don't have these at the Kennish's." Daphne said as she pointed to certain spices and ingredients.

Jeff smiled and walked over to Daphne. They decided to make baked potatos, mac and cheese, and peas. They also decided to make sugar cookies from scratch. Daphne enjoyed cooking with Jeff, but when it came time to cook the cookies, Jeff to a handful of the batter and smashed it in Daphne's face. Daphne laughed and they ended up in a food fight with the cookie batter.


	11. Chapter 10: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

Bay was excited that Ty was coming with her to babysit Abby. Abby was a little over one, and Bay loved her with her whole heart. For a while Bay wanted her adopted fathers to keep her, but now Bay is very happy that Angelo has her. Bay knew that it was tough for Angelo at the beginning, but Regina decided to stay with Angelo, and they worked things out. Things were good now, and Bay couldn't be happier.

Once they got to Angelo's apartment Bay breathed in deep. She wanted to tell Regina that she was pregnant, but she was afraid that she would tell her mom and dad. Bay knew that they were going to find out sooner or later.

Bay got out of the car with Ty and they walked to Angelo's front door. Bay then knocked on it, and they waited for a minute. Angelo then came outside, and smiled when he saw Bay. Angelo loved being around both Bay and Daphne, but lately Bay has been around him a lot more than Daphne has.

"Thank you for coming." Angelo said as he then hugged Bay. He looked at Ty and smiled. He then stuck his right hand out as Ty did as well. They shook hands, and Angelo invited them in.

Bay walked into the living room where Abby was crawling around. Bay smiled big and walked over to Abby. "Hey precious. How are you today." Bay asked with a big smile.

Abby crawled up to her and reached her arms up to Bay, letting her know that she wanted Bay to pick her up. Bay smiled and picked her up and then kissed her head. "You're getting so big, honey. Stop growing."

Ty loved watching Bay with her younger sister because her face lit up. She was so happy when she was with her sister. Bay smiled at Ty and then handed her to him. "Where's Regina?" Bay asked.

"She is in the bedroom. Do you want me to go get her?" Angelo asked as he looked at Bay.

"No. I'll go talk to her. I need to talk to her in private anyways." Bay said as she then walked off into the hallway and entered the bedroom.

"Hey Bay. What's going on?" Regina asked as Bay looked at her.

"You're the first one to know about this other than Ty. I am really scared to tell dad about it, because you know my dad." Bay said as she looked at her. "I found out that I am pregnant. Before you say anything I've already decided that I am going to keep the baby, and Ty wants to keep it too."

Bay saw the shock expression on Regina's face and knew that this may have not been the best time to tell her. Bay knew that Kathryn and John were both going to figure out, but she wanted to tell Regina first. She hoped that Regina would understand what she is going through.


	12. Chapter 11: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

The food was cooked, and it was also gone, and both Daphne and Jeff were covered in the dough from their cookie dough war. Daphne and Jeff had laughed the whole time they were with each other, and now Daphne had hope that they were going to be happy together. She didn't have to worry about the age difference. Yes there was one, but she was done with high school. That wasn't a problem anymore.

"That was the best time that I have had in a long time." Daphne said with a smile as she also signed it. Daphne always signed when she talked. It's just something she does, and she always will do. Jeff liked that she did it because he could learn how to sign different words.

"I agree. That was quite a fun time." Jeff said with a smile. Jeff knew that he wanted to be with Daphne now. He was unsure the first time because she was still in high school, and she worked for him, but now he wanted to be with her more than ever. Jeff loved being able to see Daphne smile. He knew that she had been through a lot, and he wanted to help her in every way possible.

"Jeff, are is this going to be like the last time where we just stopped talking. I'm sorry for being straight forward, but I need to know if I have any chance of being with you in the long run. I don't want to get my hopes up, and then everything vanishes like the last time."

Jeff looked at Daphne, and he then knew that he had hurt her. He knew that when he cut off contact with her the first time it hurt her. He hated the fact that he had hurt her, but at the time what they were doing was wrong. They both knew it was wrong.

"No Daphne. I shouldn't have said that what we were doing was a mistake. That wasn't right for me, and for that I am sorry. I do think that it happened for a reason though. We are back together now for a reason, and I'm not going to let you go. Not this time." Jeff said as he then wrapped his arms around Daphne.

Daphne smiled big and hugged Jeff back. "Jeff... I... love you." Daphne said softly as she her face blushed a little bit. She couldn't believe that she had said that.

Jeff smiled down at Daphne, and laid his left hand on her right cheek. "I love you too, Daphne." Jeff said as he then pressed his lips against hers.


	13. Chapter 12: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

"That's great news!" Regina said with a big smile. "I realize that you are a little young, but you have graduated high school and you are planning on going to college, so everything will be just fine!"

Bay smiled when she heard Regina say that. She knew that John wouldn't be like Regina. John resented Regina until she saved his life when he had a heart attack. Just because he didn't resent her anymore did not mean that they were going to have the same views on things.

"Well that's not all." Bay said as she pulled out her left hand and showed Regina the ring. Regina quickly picked the ring up and looked at the big diamond that was on Bay's left ring finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Regina asked as Bay nodded and then smiled. Bay looked down at the diamond on her finger and smiled really big.

"He asked today, and then I told him that I was pregnant. I have no doubt that he will stay. We want to keep the baby, but I don't know how dad is going to take it. Mom will be fine with it after a while, but I'm not sure how dad will take it."

Regina looked at Bay and then hugged her. "Well I'm always here for you. I'm sure Angelo is here for you as well. Don't worry too much about it. Don't let it take away the joy of being pregnant."

Bay smiled at Regina and softly touched her stomach. She couldn't wait to find out how far in the pregnancy she was. Bay was extremely excited to be a mom and she was so happy to have Regina's support.

Bay then walked out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. She walked over to Abby and smiled. "I love you." Bay told Abby and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her own child that.


	14. Chapter 13: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

Daphne was so happy that she was with Jeff, and they both had said that they loved each other. Daphne finally knew that everything was going to be okay. She wasn't going to worry about if things didn't work out. After all, this was what she wanted to happen for a very long time. Now she could see herself with Jeff, and she was beyond excited for their future.

Jeff walked toward the couch and motioned for Daphne to come with him. Daphne followed, and then laid on his lap once he sat down. Daphne smiled and looked up at him, as he smiled and looked down.

"Are you still interning at your dad's office?" Jeff asked since he didn't really know what was going on in that part of Daphne's life.

"No. Last summer Jace and I blackmailed Chip Coto because he was cheating on his wife. A lot of stuff went on, and I told John that I wanted to enjoy what little summer I had left, so then I ended my internship a little early."

"Blackmailing someone? Getting a little bit dangerous, are we?" Jeff said with a chuckle afterwards. Daphne couldn't help but giggle, too. She found Jeff to be very attractive, and everything he was saying was true.

Daphne explained to Jeff that Jace was not the best choice for her. She doesn't regret being with him, because it's made her stronger and better. Besides, Daphne never lived her life in regrets. If she did that she wouldn't be able to enjoy life.

Jeff looked at Daphne and then smiled big. "I'm gonna go and change into some clean clothes. I can give you a tshirt of mine if you want to change." Daphne then smiled and looked up at Jeff.

"That sounds fine with me." Daphne smiled as Jeff got up and led her into his bedroom. Daphne had never been up to his bedroom, because the one time that they made love they did it on the couch. Daphne looked around and smiled. She liked how his bedroom had a sense of calmness.

"How about this one?" Jeff asked as he pilled out a grey tshirt that would go down to a little over Daphne's knees.

Daphne smiled and nodded, and when Jeff handed her the shirt she took her shirt off, revealing her purple lace bra. She then put Jeff's tshirt on, knowing that Jeff saw her bra. She smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek and looked at him.

"You can stay in here. I'm going to go take a shower real quick, and then I'll be back." Jeff said as he then left. Daphne stayed in his bedroom, and laid on his bed. He had a big bed, with black sheets. The theme of his bedroom seemed to be black, but it wasn't a creppy black. Daphne laid her head back on a pillow, and waited for Jeff to return.


	15. Chapter 14: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV **_

__Regina and Angelo both had left, so now Ty and Bay were alone with Abby. Ty could see that Bay would be a great mother, because she treated Abby like her own. She didn't really treat Abby like her sister. Bay made sure that Abby was happy, and sometimes she even turned on the vacuum to calm her down.

Regina told Bay that when Daphne was upset when she was a baby they would turn the vacuum on and Daphne would be fine. Abby was just like Daphne in that sense.

Abby was trying to start walking, and Bay thought it was so cute when she would stand up with her wobbly feet. Abby would get upset when she would keep falling. Bay laid Abby down on her stomach, and put some toys in front of her.

Bay then sat next to Ty on the couch and smiled. "She's so precious." Bay said as she then looked up at Ty and smiled. Bay hoped that their baby was going to be as incredible as Abby was.

"I hope our baby looks like you." Ty said as he then placed a hand over Bay's stomach and smiled. He was very excited to become a father, and he was the glad that the mother was going to be Bay. He didn't want anyone else to be the mother, because Bay was going to be the perfect mother. Besides Bay was loving even when she was hard headed.

Bay smiled and then looked at Ty. All of a sudden she felt something tugging on her leg. Once she looked down she saw Abby standing against her leg, grabbing onto her pants leg. "Hey princess." Bay said as she then picked her up. Bay cuddled Abby in her arms and laid against Ty.

Abby laid her little head against Bay's chest, and then yawned. Bay knew that she was tired, but she continued cuddling Abby in her arms. She loved having her in her arms, because Abby was one of the only people that wouldn't judge her. Not only that but Bay was going to have the older sister relationship, finally.

Bay smiled and looked up at Ty. "She's such a cutie. I want to hold her and never let her go." Bay said as she then kissed Abby's head. Abby looked up at Bay and smiled. She then slowly closed her eyes.

"She loves her big sister. She feels comfortable around you. If she didn't, she wouldn't be doing this." Ty quietly said with a smile and then kissed the side of Bay's head. Bay looked up at Angelo and smiled. She then looked back down at Abby, and watched her baby sister sleep peacefully.


	16. Chapter 15: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV**_

It took about fifteen minutes for Jeff to return to his room. When he returned he was wearing pajama pants and what appeared to be an old tshirt. Jeff's hair was wet, but it was combed through. Daphne smiled at Jeff once he reached his bed. She didn't know what exactly what was going to happen, but she didn't want to go home. She wanted to sleep the night away in Jeff's arms.

"Would you be interested in returning back to the restaurant?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face. Daphne never thought that she would return there, and besides what would the other employees think? When Scuba revealed in front of everyone that Jeff and Daphne were dating, the employees looked at Daphne different.

Of course everyone looked at Daphne different since she was deaf. That was one of the downfalls of not having the ability to hear. However; Daphne wouldn't change it. She had a hearing aid, but that was just to help her. She didn't want to just throw away being deaf. She didn't mind it. After all she had been deaf since she was little. Daphne was use a deaf person's way of life.

"Is that the best idea, Jeff? I mean when Scuba revealed to everyone that we were dating we were both looked at differently. You were looked at as a man who likes younger women, and I was looked at as a woman who likes older men." Daphne said as she looked at Jeff.

Jeff looked at her and kissed her head. "You're not in high school anymore. You're eighteen years old. People are always going to judge. It's just a fact of the real world." Jeff said as Daphne looked at him.

Daphne then smiled and looked at Jeff. "I'd like to work in the restaurant again." Jeff smiled once Daphne said that and then kissed her. Jeff liked the thought of Daphne working with him again. This time it could work out a lot better than last time.

Daphne looked at Jeff and smiled. "Can I just text my Kathryn real quick. Tell her that I'm not going to be home tonight?" Daphne asked Jeff, as Jeff looked at her and nodded. Daphne grabbed her phone off of the night stand and began typing.

You: Hey Kathryn. I won't be home tonight. I'm staying the night with a friend. I'll see you tomorrow though.

Daphne then sent the message and laid her phone back on the night stand. She was glad that she was going to stay with Jeff. She cuddled up next to Jeff, and smiled as she closed her eyes. She loved Jeff's scent. He always smelled good.

"Do you want to watch television?" Jeff asked as Daphne looked at him. She nodded and smiled when he turned on the television. Daphne didn't really see what he was watching, but it sounded like some cooking show. Daphne would love to watch it, but her eyes shut and she fell into the best sleep that she would have in a long time.


	17. Chapter 16: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

Bay slowly woke up, and she was in the bedroom with Ty next to her. She was a little confused because she knew she had fell asleep on the couch. She turned onto her left side only to see Abby laying next to her. Bay smiled and kissed her head.

Bay then slowly and quietly got out of the bed, and then opened the door to the hallway. Her stomach was loud because she was hungry, and she wanted to find something to eat. She closed the bedroom door behind her, and then started walking into the kitchen. She found a note that was hanging on the fridge.

_Hey honey,_

_ Angelo and I decided to go on a little vacation. I talked to you about it the other day, and you said that you were fine with watching Abby. I hope you still want to watch her, and if you don't just call me. We will come back if we need to. Call or text me when you get up so I know you saw this note._

_ ~Regina_

Bay had forgot that they were talking about going on a trip. She really hoped that Ty wouldn't mind staying with her while they were away. If he did then she could take care of Abby by herself.

She thought about texting Regina, but she was so hungry she decided to eat first. She knew that Regina would understand, but she wasn't going to bring it up. It was only nine in the morning. It's not like it was three in the afternoon and she hadn't texted her.

Bay walked over to the cabinets and got out a box of _Lucky Charms_. She then got out a bowl and spoon from another cabinet, and milk from the refrigerator. She then walked over to the bar and sat on a stool, fixing her bowl of cereal.

Bay finished her breakfast and then heard Abby starting to cry on the baby monitor. Bay smiled softly, knowing that she was awake, and started walking to the bedroom. When Bay entered the bedroom she saw Ty and Abby cuddling up together, and playing together. Bay couldn't help but smile.


	18. Chapter 17: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

__Daphne slowly started waking up, and she started stretching in the bed. Before she had opened her eyes she thought that everything that had happened was a dream. She believed that it was until she opened her eyes and saw Jeff laying next to her.

Daphne loved knowing that she was with Jeff. Daphne smiled and laid her head on Jeff's chest. She then closed her eyes again, and slowly drifted back to sleep. She dreamed of Jeff, and their future that she desperately longed for.

When Daphne awoke again Jeff was no longer in his bed. Daphne figured that he would be downstairs in the living room, but when she walked down there she discovered that he was not in the living room. Jeff had been in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the two of them.

Daphne smiled while walking into the kitchen. "It smells delicious." She said with a smile as she walked over to Jeff.

"Well you were still sleeping so I figured I would get up and make some breakfast." Jeff said with a smile as he bent over and kissed Daphne. "How did you sleep?"

Daphne smiled and looked up at him. "I slept good. Best sleep I have gotten in a long time." Daphne then softly hugged Jeff and started to get the dining room table ready.

Once the table was ready Jeff started to put the food on different plates. Once Jeff was done putting the food on the plates, he pulled out a chair for Daphne to sit on. Daphne smiled and sat on it.

They both started to eat, and they had small conversation every now and then. Neither one of them liked to talk while they were eating. It was just weird. Daphne loved the fact that Jeff was still acting like he loved her. She hoped that he would always act like that, but she feared he wouldn't. She feared that everything would fall to pieces all over again. She wasn't ready for that. SAhe wanted to be with Jeff for the rest of her life.


	19. Chapter 18: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV **_

Ty loved having a little one around. He liked being able to see what their future was going to be like. Both Ty and Bay knew that it was going to be tough, but they were both willing to do it, and they were both excited to do it.

"Are you ready to have a child?" Ty asked Bay with a smile. Bay continued to watch Abby roam around and play on the bed. She loved Abby, and she knew that she would love her own child just as much.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I know that it's a miracle, I'm just not ready to tell my dad about it. You know how he is, and I'm afraid that he is going to freak." Bay said as she picked Abby up and started to dance with her. Abby started giggling and Bay smiled big.

Bay smiled and held Abby on her right hip and walked out into the living room. "Ty can you text Regina and let her know that I saw her note." She said as she sat Abby on the floor next to her toys.

Ty walked out of the bedroom. "What note?" He asked as he held his phone in one hand. Bay walked over to the fridge and took the note. She then handed it to Ty so he could read it. "So we are going to watch Abby for a few days?" He asked.

Bay looked at him and then nodded. "However; if you don't want to do it that is fine. I can do it by myself. I am an independent person." Bay said as Ty then walked over to her.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and smiled. "Bay, I wanna stay and help. I can't run away from my child, so why would I run away from someone elses."

Bay couldn't help but smile. She knew that he was going to be a great dad, and she was so happy that he was agreeing to staying to help take care of Abby. Bay knew that she had made the right choice by getting together with Ty.

Bay put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "Our little one is going to be so perfect." Bay then smiled and hugged Ty. Everything was turning out wonderful, and Bay wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't going to let anything get in between her happiness.

Bay then sat next to Abby. "Hey pretty girl. Do you want to go to the store with me later?" Bay asked as Abby's face lit up. Bay loved seeing her baby sister smile. She then kissed her head and decided that she was going to go take a shower. She wasn't going to go anywhere dirty.


	20. Chapter 19: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

Daphne knew that sooner or later she was going to have to return home, but she really didn't want to. She wanted to stay with Jeff forever. She wanted to move in with him, but she was not going to bring it up. She wanted Jeff to move at his own pace, not hers.

Daphne smiled at Jeff and then started cleaning up her mess. "Breakfast was wonderful, Jeff. Thank you." She smiled and hugged him from behind.

"I need to get going off to work. Are you coming?" Jeff asked as Daphne looked at him. She stood there for a few seconds thinking about what she wanted to do, and then she smiled.

"Yeah. I'll go. What's it going to hurt." Daphne said with a smile on her face. Jeff smiled back at Daphne and then took her hand. Daphne smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek. They then walked out the door and got into his car.

Daphne, wearing tan capris and a hot pink tshirt, smiled and looked out of the passenger side window. She was so happy to be there with Jeff, and she was pretty happy to start working at the restaurant again.

Daphne's heart started beating like crazy when they pulled into the parking lot. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face all those people again. She didn't want to be an outcast again. That was the worst filling that she ever felt, and she didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

Jeff looked over at Daphne and held her hand. "It's going to be okay, Daphne. In the real world you have to work with people who don't like you. It's part of life, Daphne." Jeff said as he held her hand and parked the car.

"I know. I'm ready." Daphne said as she swallowed hard. Jeff knew that she was nervous, but he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. She had to get prepared for when she started college, and for the rest of her life.

"Life is hard, but that is why you surround yourself with people that love you. The people that love you will help you get through the hard times in life." Jeff said as he reached over and kissed Daphne.

They then got out of the car and started to walk to the restaurant. Daphne's heart started beating faster everytime she took a step. Jeff looked at her and kept her hand in his. He was going to help her with everything that he possibly could.


	21. Chapter 20: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

Bay sat in the passenger seat while Ty was driving the car. Every once in a while Bay would look back at Abby just to make sure that she was okay. She didn't want anything to happen to Abby, but she enjoyed having her with them. It did feel like she had the family that she had always wanted.

When they got to the grocery store Bay got out of the car, and then walked to the back doors and got Abby out of her the car. Abby's face lit up when she saw a cart that would let you watch TV in it. Bay couldn't tell her no, so she walked Abby over to the carts so she could choose which one she wanted to be in.

Abby looked at all of the carts and picked the pink one that played Disney shows. Bay opened up the small door and put Abby in the seat. She then made sure that Abby's seatbelt was tight so she couldn't fall out.

Bay started pushing the cart into the grocery store with Ty walking beside her. Bay knew that they were going to need some more food for Abby. After all, Regina and Angelo had left a grocery list and a few hundred dollars in cash for them to use.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Ty asked as he looked at Bay.

"We need some bread, cereal, milk, and orange juice. Some TV dinners would be nice too." Bay said with a soft smile as she looked at Ty. She walked around Walmart getting the different groceries that were on the list, and she also got some that were not on the list.

She then decided to take Abby to the toy section, and let her choose a toy to keep. Ty had already walked off to another part of the store, and he told Bay to call him when she was ready to go home.

Bay told Abby that she could pick a toy, so she started looking around. Abby then saw something and got the biggest smile on her face. She started pointing to whatever had caught her eyes, and Bay looked in that direction to see it.

Abby had saw a baby doll with fair skin, blue eyes, and a pink baby outfit. Abby fell in love with the baby doll, and Bay couldn't say no to her. Besides, she had already told her that she could pick out something. Bay picked up the baby doll and then handed it to Abby.


	22. Chapter 21: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

Daphne got into her cooking uniform and looked around. There was no one there yet, and she was very thankful for that. She had a little time to calm down before everyone returned to see her there. Jeff then walked into the room and smiled at Daphne.

"I forgot how beautiful you look in uniform." Jeff said with a smile on his face, as he then pressed his lips agaisnt hers. Daphne smiled and pressed her lips against his, and for that moment she knew that everything was going to be okay.

Daphne then smiled at Jeff and walked away. She hadn't forgotten about how the kitchen ran. However; maybe since their relationship didn't have to be a secret anymore it would run a little bit different. From what Daphne had heard he was still very _focused_.

When different workers started showing up, Daphne's nerves started to pick back up. She was still nervous about what the other workers would say, but like Jeff had told her, it was apart of the real world.

Daphne tried to hide her face, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to. She decided to just forget about everyone else, for right now anyways, and do her job. She wanted this job a lot, and she knew that just because she was with Jeff, did not mean that he couldn't fire her.

Daphne started working on some of the specials that they had for the day, and she started to enjoy working in the kitchen again. She didn't let anyone bother her, she just focused on getting the dishes to Jeff's liking. That was always something that the different cooks tried to do. If Jeff didn't like it, then you were in trouble.

After about two hours of working Jeff called Daphne into the food pantry. "You seem a little stressed out." Jeff said while he started laughing.

Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Not stressed, just focuses." She said as she started laughing with Jeff. Jeff smiled big and then kissed Daphne's head.

"You're doing just fine today, honey. Keep up the good work." Jeff said with a smile as he then walked out of the pantry. Daphne couldn't help but smile, and she walked back into the kitchen, knowing that she could get through the day just fine.


	23. Chapter 22: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV **_

Once they were done grocery shopping, they decided to go out to eat. Irnoically, Bay told Ty of Jeff's place, and told him that the food was excellent. Bay had no clue that Daphne was working there again, and she had no clue about what had been going on between Daphne and Jeff. That was all about to change, or at least some of it was going to change.

Ty agreed and told Bay that he had never ate there before. He was always up for trying new things, and new food didn't scare him at all. Besides, what's a little food going to hurt anyways. He had barely at all day, and he didn't feel like cooking once they got back to Angelo's place.

Once again Ty was driving the car, while Bay sat in the passenger seat, keeping an eye on Abby every once in a while. Bay was excited to be going to the restaurant. She had never actually ate at the restaurant. She had tried some of the food that Daphne would bring home, but other than that she never ate any.

Ty parked the car, and once he got out he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Bay. Bay smiled and got out, then she made her way to the back door to get Abby out. Abby looked at Bay, and with one hand she reached up. In the other hand she was holding the baby doll that Ty and Bay had just got her.

"I take it she likes the baby doll." Bay said with a smile as she picked Abby up. She was glad that she could get something for Abby, and that Abby liked it. Of course Bay let Abby pick what she wanted, but that didn't matter.

Bay smiled, and with Abby on her hip and holding her with one arm, she held Ty's hand with her left hand. Bay liked how they were like a little family, and it meant the world to her. She didn't care that in a matter of a few days it was going to go back to how it was. All she cared about was the three of them got to spend quality time together.

Bay walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table. She looked around, trying to see at least some of the kitchen, to see what they were like. She wondered if much had changed since Daphne had left.

The short, brown hair waitress took their orders and walked into the kitchen. Within just a few minutes Jeff walked out with their food. He didn't realize that it was Bay who ordered it, but he was going to let everything that happened in the past go.

"Here's your food. Compliments to Daphne, by the way." Jeff said as he then left. Bay started eating her food, but couldn't stop thinking about what Jeff had said. What did that mean?


	24. Chapter 23: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV**_

__Closing time had finally come, and the day hadn't as bad as she thought it would. She knew that she couldn't stay the night with Jeff again, simply because she didn't want everyone to be curious.

Once everyone left, Jeff walked up to Daphne. He looked at her and smiled. He thought she was beautiful, and he knew that she was stupid for letting her go, but it was the right choice at the time. With the age difference and everything, they didn't need to be together at the time.

"How was your first day of work?" Jeff asked as he then kissed Daphne's head.

"It went pretty well, but I did notice that some people looked at me differently than they look at other people." Daphne said as she smiled. "I can't stay the night again. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but I need to go home before someone starts to ask questions."

"I thought that now everything was okay since you are eighteen." Jeff said as he looked at Daphne.

"Everything will be fine, but I want to make sure that we are going to be together a while before I start telling people." Daphne smiled and hugged Jeff. "However; my car is at your house, so I'm going to need you to drop me off so I can get it."

Jeff smiled as they both walked out of the restaurant, and Jeff locked the door after them. They then walked to Jeff's car, and once they got in Jeff drove off, heading to his house.

Once they reached Jeff's house, they got out of the car. Daphne didn't want to go back to the Kennish's, but she knew that she had no choice. She knew that it was too early to tell them about Jeff, and John would be furious.

Daphne looked at Jeff, and then he pushed his lips against hers. "I'll text you when I get home." She said as she then hugged him. Jeff kissed her head and then headed inside the house, as Daphne got in her car and headed home.

Once she got home, she got out of her car and then headed inside. She had her phone in her hand because she had already sent Jeff a text. She opened the front door, only to find Bay right in front of the stairs. By Bay's expression, Daphne knew that she was going to have to explain something to her.


	25. Chapter 24: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

__When Jeff had brought up Daphne's name at the restaurant, Bay knew that something was up. Even though she was staying at Angelo's, she knew that she needed to talk to Daphne about whatever was going on. She needed answers, so Ty stayed at Angelo's with Abby and Bay came to talk to Daphne.

Bay was going to find out what was going on with Daphne and Jeff, and she wouldn't believe Daphne if she said nothing. Daphne and Jeff haven't talked in a long time, and Bay knew that. Why would he all of a sudden bring up her name?

Bay looked at Daphne and then told her to come up to her room. Bay knew that her parents were home, and she as not going to comfront Daphne about this in front of everything. Besides; she knew that Daphne would never approach her about something in front of a lot of people.

"I thought you were staying at Angelo's?" Daphne said once she walked into the door. Bay then closed the door that way she felt a little safer. Bay knew that her being here confused Daphne, but at this point she didn't really care.

"You'll never guess what happened today." Bay said ignoring Daphne's question. "Ty and I decided to go out to eat today, and we decided to go to Jeff's restaurant." Bay could see that Daphne was getting a little worried.

"What about it?" Daphne asked while trying to keep a straight face, and Bay could see that she was struggling a little bit.

"Jeff brought our food out, and then he said compliments to Daphne." Bay said as she kept a steady glance at Daphne. "Now why would someone that you haven't talked to since last summer randomly bring up your name?"

Daphne looked over at Bay and sighed. Bay wished that she knewwhat was going through her head at this moment. "Well last night we caught up, and one thing led to another, and I stayed the night with him but nothing happened. Not to mention that he gave me my job back."

Bay could see that Daphne was happy, and she was trying to be happy for her. However; Bay wished that Daphne would have let her know what was going on. At the same time, Bay had a big secret that she has yet to tell anyone except for Ty and Regina.


	26. Chapter 25: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV **_

Daphne's heart started beating fast. She was terrified that Bay would tell John and Kathryn, and at this point in time she didn't even want Regina knowing what was going on. The secret was supposed to be between her and Jeff, but now Bay was in on it too.

"Bay listen to me. You can't tell anyone, please. I was wanting to keep this a secret for a while until I knew that this was going to work out." Daphne begged as she looked at Bay.

"Daphne you know what happened last time." Bay said. Daphne knew exactly what she was talking about, but she was still going to beg Bay to not tell anyone. She wasn't going to end things with Jeff. Everything was perfect right now, and even if Bay told the Kennishs about it, Daphne wasn't going to end things with Jeff.

"I really like Jeff, and things are going to be different this time. I'm older than I was back then, and things are really going well at this point in time. Please understand what I am going through."

Daphne hoped that Bay would agree. She didn't want everyone to know and then within a weeks time everything go downhill. Bay looked at Daphne, and Daphne's heart started beating.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Daphne. Just be careful. The last time you got hurt, and I don't want to see you get hurt again." Bay said as Daphne knew that it was true. She did get hurt last time, but she was determined to make this time work.

Daphne smiled at Bay and thanked her for not telling. She knew that she wasn't going to tell if Bay had a secret. That was just the relationship that Daphne and Bay had. They were raised differently, Daphne being poor and Bay rich, but they were placed in similar situations.

They both then sat on Bay's bed and started talking about everything that was going on between Daphne and Jeff. Daphne reassured that nothing sexual had happened, but it wouldn't matter if it did, because sexual stuff has happened with Daphne before.

Daphne was happy that no matter what happened she had Bay to talk to. She didn't need a bunch of friends that weren't true. She had a friend who understood the situation, and it helped her.


	27. Chapter 26: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

Bay started feeling like she needed to tell Daphne what was going on. Daphne told Bay what was going on, even though Bay made her, but she felt like she needed to tell someone. She didn't want to drive Ty crazy with all the baby talk.

"Hey Daphne." Bay said as her voice got softer. "The other day I found out..." She started thinking about how to run away from this one, but there wasn't a chance to run away this time. "I found out that Ty and I are expecting a baby."

Daphne looked at Bay, and Bay softly smiled and looked at Daphne. "John and Kathryn are going to freak out!" Daphne said with a smile. "That's awesome though! Do you know the gender?"

Bay looked at her with a small smile. "I know, and I don't know yet. It's too early to find out right now." Bay said as she played with her fingers. Bay knew that her mom and dad would freak out, but she didn't wasn't going to let them control what she wants.

Some things were a lot harder to tell John and Kathryn, and this was one of those things. John had a bad temper and this was going to set it off. "Does Regina know yet?" Daphne asked because she wanted to know who all knew.

"Yes. The only people that know are you, Ty, and Regina." Bay said quietly. She was glad that her child would be close in age with it's cousin. Bay almost forgot that Nikki was pregnant, and that she as due any day now. She liked the thought of her child being so close in age with a family member.

Daphne had told Bay that as long as she is happy nothing else matters. Bay was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was excited to have a family with Ty. She knew that it was going to be hard, but she didn't care. Bay was always determined to make the best out of every situation, even though sometimes it took her a while to realize that she had to.


	28. Chapter 27: Daphne's POV

_**Daphne's POV**_

__After Daphne and Bay were finished talking, Daphne walked to her room. She then closed the door, as she knew that she was going to video chat with Jeff soon. She sat on her bed and then took her laptop out.

She saw that Jeff was online, and smiled big. She placed her finger on the mouse, and went over to click on his name. She then left clicked on the little video chat icon. It took a little while for Jeff to answer, but when he did Daphne couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Jeff." Daphne said with a smile.

"How was going home?" Jeff asked making sure that Daphne could see both his lips and his hands that way she knew what he was saying.

"It was fine. Bay actually found out about us and talked to me about it. She understands everything though, and she wont tell anyone about us." Daphne said, as she wanted to be in Jeff's arms, but knew that she couldn't at the moment.

"So I've been thinking about taking a trip to California next week, and I would really enjoy it if you could come with me." Jeff said as he slowly started to smile. Daphne couldn't believe that Jeff was inviting her on a vacation with her.

"I would absolutely love to go with you, Jeff. I just need to find a way to tell everyone about us and that I'm going with you." Daphne said with a big smile. She was excited beyond belief, and she planned on telling everyone the next day. "We are having this big family dinner tomorrow, and I mean it's not a big family dinner, but everyone will be there. I'll explain everything then."

"Do you want me to go to dinner that way you wont be alone?" Jeff asked as Daphne thought about what he was saying.

"Why not. They're going to find out about us anyways." Daphne said with a smile. Everything was falling into place, and Daphne couldn't be happier.

Daphne and Jeff stayed continued video chatting until about 1 in the morning. They then told each other that they loved each other, and then hung up. Daphne turned off her laptop and put it up against the wall. She then turned off the light and laid in bed, happy that everything was going good for once.


	29. Chapter 28: Bay's POV

_**Bay's POV**_

Bay quietly walked down the steps and out of the door. She didn't want to stay the night at the Kennishs, and it was nothing against them. She just wanted to be with Ty and Abby right now. She enjoyed playing house with them, and at this moment in time she wasn't ready to give it up. She liked taking care of Abby and having the responsibilites that a mom would have.

She got into her car, and started it up. She drove away and smiled once she got to Angelo's apartment. She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Ty. "What are you still doing up?" She asked softly with a smile.

"I wanted to wait up for you." Ty said with a smile as he then got up and walked over to her. "I've missed you." He then kissed Bay and held her close. "And I've missed this little one." Ty said as he placed his hand on Bay's belly.

Bay smiled and watched her fiance talk to her belly. She knew that Ty was excited to become a daddy. After all they were old enough to have a family. Bay smiled and looked at Ty. She told him that she was tired, so she went back to the bedroom to go to sleep. It took her a while to fall to sleep.

Bay woke up at two in the morning and Abby was laying on her chest. She smiled and looked at her, as she then wrapped her arms around Abby. She thought that she was so cute, but didn't understand why she was on her chest.

Abby then started jumping in her sleep and Bay understood why she was cuddling up to her. Abby was having a bad dream, so she decided that she wanted to be close to Bay. Bay smiled and kissed Abby on her head. Instead of waking Abby she whispered the words, "It's all okay." Bay then closed her eyes and started to fall back asleep.


End file.
